Renesmee's world Until A good title is decided
by thehalfvampiree
Summary: Jake and Renesmee are getting closer, but what happens when they accidently are messing around one day, and Renesmee becomes pregnet.How is Jake going to take this, and when is he going to propose? Has some teen content. Various characters.
1. Chapter 1

I squeaked up the cottage steps slushing in the puddles, smelling lavender, Alice must have been in here. I took my wolf bracelet of, to use the key on it, and opened the door, My mom and Dad were out, so I had this place to my self, I walked to my room, flipped open a magazine, and started reading it. A couple minutes later, I heard the rat-a-tat-tat on my window, I thought it must be the rain, but I got up, and looked out my window, just to Jacob Black, my Jake. I opened the window, and glided out, and ran to him, and jumped in his arms. He kissed me, and I cuddled up to him. He smiled his pearly white Jake grin, and I told him that my Mom and Dad were out, so I invited him in, my parents were not going to be pleased with the wet dog smell, but they are going to get used to it one of these days.

Jake was playing absent mindly with my bronze hair, and was humming a song. We were in my pink fluffy chair in the corner of my room, he started telling me a wolf legend, like he always did, but, of course, since he was Jake, he had to add himself into it, and make him look like a hero, but it always made me laugh. I grinned and he pulled me onto his lap, telling the story in his own Jake way. This one, was about how he saved Bella from the Volturi (LIE!), and he saved her from turning into a werewolf, once agian a lie!, a flashback came into my mind, the one where the whole volturi was lined up, aimed to kill me, it sent shivers down my spine. He chuckled feeling the vibrations from me, and he picked me up and threw me on my bed,  
and started tickling me, like I was a three year old, then he got on the bed, and pulled me onto him. He kissed me passionately, and then I wrapped my legs around him. He grabbed my hand, of course, his felt hot, like boiling water, but it felt so soothing to have some heat once in a while. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tighter to his bare chest.

*Think PG thoughts, Think PG thoughts. *  
It was hard to think PG, when he did this to me, but I just leaned in, and kissed him. Finally, he let me roll off him, and he flipped on my TV, and started watching Hannah Montana, classic Jake, We were sitting on my bed, leaning on the headboard, He had his arm around me, and my head was leaning on his shoulder, my silky hair kept getting in my eyes, and he kept finding it funny and then pushing it out of my eyes.

After a while, I heard him sniff the air, and he shivered, I heard him mumble, Alice, and rolled his eyes, and whad ya' know, the doorbell rings a chimey sound, and I pull on a hoodie, and run to the door, she walks in, greets me with her Alice hug, and steps back, gracefully. She gave a dissaproving look, telling me that she could not see me, and figured Jacob must be in the way, but came over to check. I told her that Jake was in my room, he came by to visit me, and she told me to come to the house when he left, because there was going to be a big storm, and that Bella and Edward would not approve if, I was left in this cottage alone, I sighed, but told her I would, so she would be happy, and finally leave. She danced out the door, with her too happy attitude as usual.

I closed the door, and skipped back to Jake. When I walked in, I turned to see him trying on my clothes, he looked so funny, it was a kodak moment. I giggled and he turned around to see me, and laughed as well, and said "How do I look?", I told him, he needed a makeover, he laughed, then huffed, and plopped on my bed, still with my clothes agian.

I told him, "You can keep those, not like Alice will let me wear the same clothes more than once or twice, I have a couple bags full, if you want you can have them too, I bet Billy would be pleased to see you with some girl clothes.", He laughed his donkey laugh, and it echoed, I sighed, tried to jump onto the bed, and tripped.

"Wow, your so much like Bella, nice to know you got the clumsiness from her too, so what this, clumsiness, chocolate brown eyes,  
and stubborness, maybe they should have named you Bella JR. He was laughing so hard, he rolled of the bed. Just wonderful to know you get a kick out of my clumsiness " He tried to keep a straight face, but as usual, it didn't work.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and he leaped onto me, and pulled me onto the floor with him. He started telling me, all these stories of Bella, when she first came here, how clumsy she was, and he told me, when he gave her the truck, that Charlie bought of Billy, that she opened the door, and slammed it into him, by accident. I laughed, and he pulled me tighter to him, and started kissing me, and then finally he pulled back, when the first rumble of thunder rolled in, he told me he heard what Alice said, and he better walk me back to the house before she came and got me herself, I sighed, there goes my night, Stupid thunder.

I grabbed one of my many overnight bags, and grabbed some Pajama's, a magazine, my cell phone, its charger, clothes for tommorrow,  
and my make up bag. Jake and I walked out of the thick woods, into the lighter ones, and finally saw the huge white house, I jumped on him, and kissed him one more time, because I wouldn't be seeing him until tommorrow, after Bella and Edward came home from their hunting trip. I walked up the steep steps to the house, and let my self in. I strolled into the living room, and said "Aunt Alice, I am here now, thanks for ruining my night!" She gracefully came down the stairs, and said "Sorry, Bella wouldn't have it any other way."

I sighed, and plopped down onto the couch, turned on the TV . Alice walked over to me, shut of the TV, and told me we were going somewhere. I looked at her, and asked her if Mom, made any restrictions about the continental US, I guess she must have, because Alice sighed, "She takes the fun out of everything." I nodded and laughed, but she told me we were going to Sally's, That lit up my face, and I quickly, jumped, and told her "Lets go!" She laughed,  
and told me she was going to tell Jasper, and to wait a minute, She came back down, we grabbed our shoes, and a coat, and headed to her Porche, just like the one she robbed in Italy, grand theft auto,I mumbled low enough not for her to hear.

We pulled up to the Sally's in Seattle, it was huge, I always gasped when I saw this one. She walked in, the bells chimed, and we walked over to the make up section, She picked out some crazy extensions for me to put it, then some lime green, hot pink, and aqua eyeshadow. We also got the purple, and pink extensions. We walked up to the cashier, and handed her the Cullen credit card, she rang us up, and we walked out, we turned the corner, to go into Annabelle's, our favorite clothing store, we walked in, arm in arm, and looked for the petite's as usual, I ran over to this dress I saw from the corner of my eye, it was mainly black, but the top, had a zebra print, Alice laughed, and headed over to find her own stuff, I ended getting, that dress, a pink one, with a little flower on the bottom of it, a couple pairs of skinny jeans, some vintage looking top's, and a couple Jean skirts. As for her, she had jeans, some shirts of her own, and a couple casual dresses.

"If only Bella had a sense of fashion" We both chuckled, and she said "Hey! why dont we try to find something for her?" I laughed, and said "Alright, we can try, you know her."

But, in the end, we actually found a pair of jeans for her, and a couple of tank tops, and a sweatshirt, things that looked like they would appeal to her. We headed out to check out, and then headed to the car, she started a light conversation, " So, hows the mu- er, Jake?" I gave her a shooting look, she looked down, I told her" Hes amazing as usual" She gave me a serious look, and said, "You two are getting very serious" I looked at her, and I told her, "We haven't done anything like that, yet Alice. "She laughed lightly, and said "Okay.." The rest of the ride, I starred out the window,  
just thinking about Jake. We pulled up into the enormus driveway, and she screeched "Make over time!" I laughed, and we headed stares, I said hey to Aunt rosalie, and Uncle Emmett, Rosalie giggled.

"Time for another makeover Alice?" Alice nodded, and we headed to her room, into the humungos bathroom. She sat me down on her what I call her throne, and told me to lean back, she brushed my hair, it always felt so good when she did it. She clipped the extensions in, very carefully, and then ran to the phone, right before it rang, picked it up, and then called, "Renesmee, its for you!"

I ran to the phone, and said hello, and Bella said hey baby girl. I said hey, whats up? She said just with Edward, you're behaving right? I went mhm! and she laughed, okay, whats Alice doing to you right now, I know shes up to something, I said "Oh nothing, just doing my make up," Her tone was kind of disappoint, but she said okay, I was just checking you, We shall see you tommorrow girl, love you."Love you to!" And I said bye, and clicked the phone.

Alice made me go back to the bathroom, and started working on the make up, she blended the pink and lime green, and then put on some black eye liner, she told me, to look at my self, I gasped, im always so surprised with what she does with me. She grabbed my arm, and dragged me to her bed room, she told me to put on the skirt, and the neon pink zebra shirt I got, and she went to her huge jewelry closet, and grabbed an antique looking necklace. "Perfect" She squealed with delight. She got her camera, and started making me pose,  
as usual, then she called in Rosalie, and Rosalie giggled, and told me I looked beautiful as usual, Alice made her stay, and take some pictures with me, then she left, because Emmett was callling her.

I laughed, and she told me I was free to go now, I said, "Okay Alice, thanks" And hugged her. I skipped into My daddy's room, the room I use when hes not here, and I pulled out my Phone, and texted Jake, he replied, "Hey babygirl" I told him Alice gave me another make over, he said " lol, send me the pix" I took my camera, and took some pictures in the mirror, I sent him to him, he said "awh. 2 cute. I replied, haha, thats Alice's work of art. he told me he was having a short meeting tommorrow,and he would be over around 11, and I said okay, he then told me he had patrol, but that he would text me tommorrow. I said okay, bye i love you so much. He replied " i love you more!" then we started fighting over that as usual, and he laughed and said, you win this time, but wait till tommorow, i said lol, well bye3. and he said bye babygirl.

Finally, I went out to the kitchen, grabbed, a snack, even though I could have blood or regular food, I was not in the mood for blood this time. I grabbed bagel bites, and put them in the oven. Alice came down, as usual, just checking up on me, I guessed, and she said "Ew, human food." I giggled and replied, "Yeah, well im to lazy to go kill something" and she laughed her twinkling laugh, and told me her and Jasper were going to go take a walk,  
then come back around 3 or 4 in the morning, I said okay.

I popped the bagel bites in my mouth one by one, defiantly not as good as mountain lion, but I would have to live. I walked into Carlisle's library room, and told him I really needed a good book to keep me interested, he laughed, and told me Romeo And Juliet was one I should check out, its one of my Mothers favorites apparently. I told him thanks,and walked into My Dad's room. I put on Pajama's, and headed to the bathroom, to wash of the make up, and brush my teeth, Im a little more human than vampire, I thought to my self, I walked back into the bedroom, and curled up, and started reading.


	2. Chapter 2

I guess I must have fell asleep last night, because the next thing I knew, I felt my Mom's chilly hands, and her lips against my cheek, "Morning Renesmee, I see you chose to finally get some sleep"  
I laughed and said "Yeah, I guess" She picked the book of the floor, "Whats this" she questioned, I replied, "Oh Carlisle told me to read it, since its one of your favorites" She laughed,  
and said "yeah, it is" I asked her where My Dad was, and she said, Oh, hes talking to Carlisle, I said "oooh" She told me it was about eight, and that I should go get washed up, and ready for the day,  
I hopped out of bed, jerked my phone of the charger, and headed to the bathroom, I peeled my pajama's of, and turned the shower onto a hot steam, and waited at the mist from it to start approaching me, and then I hoped in, I walked into My dad's room, and put on the pink casual dress I bought yesterday, and I grabbed my hair straighter, and my make up bag, I walked into the bathroom.  
again, and plugged my hair straighter in again. As, I waited at it to heat up, I put on a light pink eye shadow, and some brown eyeliner, and then started straightening my hair, Alice walked in, and I asked for her approval, she smiled and nodded, "If only Your Mamma was this easy" We both laughed, and headed down stairs. Everyone was of doing their own thing, Bella and Edward, asked if I was ready to go to the cottage for a while, I replied " Yeah, let me go get my stuff." I went in, and grabbed my bag of clothes, and other things, I also got the Romeo & Juliet book, and headed back down stair's. I jumped on my Dad's back, he ran me to the cottage. I jumped down, and looked at my phone. It was almost 11, time for Jacob. "Mommy, Jake and I are hanging out around 11"  
She nodded, and told me, that we could go out, instead of hanging around here, I said aright, and slid open my phone, and told Jake that we were going out, " He replied. "ok, on my way. Were going 2 la push beach today, then to Emily" I told my mom the plan, she gave me a thumbs up, and told me to say hello to Emily. I said alight, and waited outside, Jake showed up, on all fours. I asked him to phase back, and he did, I laughed, and I jumped onto him, squeezing him, then looked up and kissed him. He put me down, and we walked through our little path, to La Push, we walked hand in hand on the beach. We stopped to toss a couple of pebble's, and then he picked me up, i wrapped my legs around his waist, and after a couple of seconds, I hear people clearing their throats, I jump off Jake, just to see Quil & Embry, what a surprise. I hit them on top of the head, and they laughed. I looked at Jake, and he just laughed, "Thanks for supporting me!" I whispered. Quil, the stupid thing he is, "I'm sorry, I must leave you two alone, because making out is much more important then the news I have." Jake sighed, then laughed, "Whad ya' want Quil?" He replied, " Oh, just wanting to tell you I chased down a bloodsucker today, and I killed him all by myself, it looked like a new born, a crazy one." Jake's eyebrows raised, and he asked "Exactly, where and what did this one look like?", And then Quil said "Oh, in the meadow, near the top of the mountain, he was leaping toward a hunter, I leaped over a river, and then bashed him into a rock,then I ripped of his skin,  
and then by that time, Embry came, and helped me finish him off" Jake, seemed kinda pissed, but he just asked, "And What did he look like?" "Well, He had red fire stained eyes, and he was not wearing much, just ripped shorts, and a simple t-shirt." Jake just sighed, and replied, "Did you tell Sam?" Quil told him, " On my way right now." Jake raised his eye brow again, and just said, "Oh, alright."  
JAKES POV.  
(Thinking)Dang, Sam's gunna be pretty pissed, that he did not call anyone to come help.(Un-Thinking)  
BACK TO RENESMEE'S.  
Jake leaned up against me, and whispered "Sorry for that" into my ear, I just sighed, and told him it was fine. He laughed and pulled of his shirt, which was pretty sexy, he laughed and jumped into the water, which had to be 30 freaking degrees. He told me it was nice, I shook my head and backed up a couple of steps. He splashed water on me, then he jumped out, and shook his head like a dog. He laughed like a mule, as usual. He then, came and hugged me, and I screamed, he brought us onto the soft white sand, and rolled so I was on top of him, I screamed not at the beach Jake,and we both laughed, finally, he babbled "I'll let you go if I get a kiss", I laughed, and kissed him. He jumped, and pulled me up, I told him I was all wet, and sandy, he just chuckled, and told me were going to Emily's now, I agreed, and he puts me on top of his back, and we ran like the wind to her house. I laughed and Jacob said, "Whats so funny nessie?" I giggled, bit my lip, and told him I did not know,  
the wind felt funny. He just laughed, and rushed to open the door for me, "Well thanks, " He laughed his mule donkey laugh, and we walked in side, hand in hand, with smiles indented into our face's. Sam and the pack was there already, feasting on the food Emily made. Jake whispered in my ear, "Just pretend you like the food, I know you hate the human food, but live with it, please?"  
I laughed, and then agreed to do as asked. During dinner, everyone made light conversation, asking about the latest pack scandals, which was the word they use now, after Bella invented it. Sam must have been okay with the vampire killing, but no one made any conversation about it, hm, I wondered what was up with that, but I just let the thought go. After eating dinner, we moved into the living room, to watch yet another football game, (YAWN!), It must have been one heck of a game, because all i heard was whooping, booing, and yipping. I swear, there was not one sane moment in this game, I cuddled up near Jake, and rested my head on his shoulder, and tried to get a quiet moment in my mind, I guess I dozed of, because the next thing I heard, was the muffled laughter of the pack, and then the voices of "Pay up!", then I felt jakes warm hands, press against me, and pick me up, I guess he thought I was still asleep, but I decided just to pretend I was. I felt the cool February breeze rolling on my shoulders, he ran us all the way home, to the little cottage, and opened the window door, and slid us in, he still did not like using the front door, I still did not know why, but I just ignored it, we walked in, and he told me I better change before they started making comments on my wet dog smell, I defiantly new there would be some sarcastic comment's, especially from Em,  
he always had something to say. Jacob watched me as I stripped down, and put on a blue shirt, and a vintage looking flowered skirt, "Thats my girl" I just laughed, and then went and sprayed on some lavender perfume on, that was probably like a thousand friggin dollars, especially since I let Alice do my shopping, I cant say I do not enjoy shopping with her though. He smirked, and I guess he must be enjoying the looks on my face. I laughed my twinkling laugh, as Jake calls it, and we walked back to the enormous house. As we walked in, we saw them all doing there normal things, Grandpa Carlisle,  
must be in the library, studying away, Grandma Esme was in the kitchen, just tidying up, Mommy and Daddy were in Daddys old room, just going through some things. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie were up in Alice's room, looking through some beauty magazines. Uncle Emmett and Jasper were arm wrestling, and I heard Uncie Emmett screaming, and acting like a little kid, as usual, I laughed at the thought,  
and I could hear Daddy's laugh from all the way up stairs, must be reading my mind again, Get out of my head, Daddy, I thought.  
Me and Jake curled up on the couch, to flip on a Disney movie, I may be a little old for them, but I did not get to enjoy them, as my years-er months as a little cuddled on the couch, watching Beauty and the Beast, we watched it, and we were lip smacking right in the middle of the living room, on the couch, but I did not care, until I heard Uncie Emmett scream, "Get a room!", I rolled my eyes,  
and continued kissing him, his warm lips felt so nice. I suddenly felt the couch flip over, and it sent me and Jake ramming into a wall, and then he screamed "ow my head!" I heard the laughter of Emmett,  
he was just sitting of there getting a kick out of his prank, I got up, and hit him on arm, "Oo, ow, thats really gunna leave a huge bruise nessie" He was trying not to laugh as he said those words.  
I went and then kicked him, and he did not even care, I am really starting to hate his stupid super strength thing I thought quietly to my self, I heard My Daddy's laughter nice and clear from up stairs,  
and I rolled my eyes so hard, it felt like I got a headache. I saw Emmett still cracking up, laughing so hard he fell down, I seriously think he is about to lose it, I thought. Rose came down, "I heard all this laughing, and it sounded like someone was in pain, from the laughing" Jake smirked, and added " Hey Blondie, wassup?" She rolled her eyes, looked at Emmett, glanced towards me,  
"What did he do this time?" I replied, "Oh nothing, just decided to flip over the friggin couch, while I was kissing Jake." I saw Rosalie try to cover up her laughter, but it would not work, "Thats what you get for having a makeout session in the middle of the living room, mongrel." I sighed, could not they ever get along? Jake just winced, and told another one of his stupid dumb blonde jokes, I guess he was really never gunna get over that, this one was something like "If a blonde and a brunette fell off a building, who would hit the ground first?" She just looked at him, with eyes that could kill,  
He replied, "The brunette - the blonde would have to stop for directions!" She said "enough mongrel. You're going to pay for this, I guarantee." And he shook his head, and laughed his mule laugh.  
I guess they were never going to get along. Finally, after everything died down, Jake flipped back over the couch, got us some blankets, and finally had Emmett leave, thanks to Rose, who got him in the room finally. We un-paused the movie, and turned the lights of, yet again. We finished the movie, and sealed the moment, with a kiss, one that would hopefully last longer than the other, and without any interruptions. Finally, Jake asked if he could spend the night, and I heard Daddy yell, "Go ahead, let just know I will be checking up on you." I giggled, and thought, thanks Daddy, your the best, and we walked happily out the door.  
We walked back into the cottage, I slipped the top of, then wiggled out of the skirt, I put on an apple red cami, and some black and red shorts. I walked into the bathroom, and I pulled my hair back,  
half down, half up, and into a sloppy bun, I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and washed of my make up, and headed back to the bed room, Jake flipped on the TV, he changed it to channel 35,  
Disney channel, and put the volume kinda low, I pecked him on the lips, layed down, put my head on his chest, snuggled closer to him, wrapped one of my legs around him, and then fell asleep. 


End file.
